Platinum
Platinum is the game's premium currency, it is used for buying items in the store, accelerating builds and upgardes and aids your progression in the game. Some items are only available via Plat. (as it's called by players of the game). Platinum can be gifted, won, earned (through surveys etc) or bought (with real cash). To be gifted by one player to another the gifting player must select this option when buying new platinum, they can not gift from their existing platinum. It can be won through player tournaments on the map, Kabam events, or Zoots Jackpot. You can take surveys or watch adverts to earn some (generally very little). You can buy platinum with actual real cash. You start with when you begin the game. Starting another sector base will not restore the amount of Platinum, so use it wisely. You can view the amount of Platinum you currently have at the top right corner of the interface, it is represented by the icon. Controversially it has been hotly debated on the kabam.com forums that depending on where you live, the amount Kabam charges for this platinum differs, if you are in the UK you may pay more than others (the USA for example) pay for it. Promotions 2014 Win Ruby Parts and Crates!, 2014 Apr 3 Win Ruby Parts and Crates!, 2014 Mar 30 Kabam Rewards, 2014 Mar 28 Win the Ruby Fireproof Shield!, 2014 Mar 28 Win Ruby Armor and Crates!, 2014 Mar 25 Win Renegade Crates!, 2014 Mar 24 Win E.T. Crates!, 2014 Mar 24 Win Ruby Boxes!, 2014 Mar 24 Win Rebel's Ransack!, 2014 Mar 24 Win Rebellion Crates!, 2014 Mar 24 Win Force Boxes!, 2014 Mar 24 Platinum Power-Up!, 2014 Mar 24 Win Ruby Armor and Crates!, 2014 Mar 21 Win the NEW Ruby Adv. Targeting!, 2014 Mar 19 Win Ruby Armor and Crates!, 2014 Mar 16 Win Ruby Parts and MORE!, 2014 Mar 14 Win Ruby Armor and Crates!, 2014 Mar 12 Kabam Rewards Points Tournament, 2014 Mar 12 Platinum Power-Up!: Win General's Crates!, 2014 Mar 11 Platinum Power-Up!: Win Crates and Boxes!, 2014 Mar 11 Platinum Power-Up!: Win Renegade Crates!, 2014 Mar 11 Platinum Power-Up!: Win Force Boxes!, 2014 Mar 11 Platinum Power-Up!: Win Quadforce Crates!, 2014 Mar 11 Platinum Power-Up!: Win Crates and Boxes!, 2014 Mar 11 Win the Ruby Armor AND Fireproof Shield!, 2014 Mar 11 Win the Ruby Fireproof Shield!, 2014 Mar 8 Purchase Platinum, Free Patches and Crates!, 2014 Mar 6 Mystery Bonus Points!, 2014 Mar 5 Win Cerulean Crates!, 2014 Mar 5 Platinum Power-Up!: Win Mystery Boxes!, 2014 Mar 4 Platinum Power-Up!: Win Platinum Particles!, 2014 Mar 4 Platinum Power-Up!: Win Zoot's Clearance Crates!, 2014 Mar 4 Platinum Power-Up!: Win Renegade Crates!, 2014 Mar 4 Platinum Power-Up!: Win Force Boxes!, 2014 Mar 4 Win Quadforce Crates!, 2014 Mar 3 Win Platinum Particles!, 2014 Feb 28 Buy Plat, Win Particles!, 2014 Feb 24 Tiered Spend Event!, 2014 Feb 24 Win ALL 3 Token 5.0s!, 2014 Feb 23 Platinum Power-Up!: Win Hacker's Patches!, 2014 Feb 21 Platinum Power-Up!: Win 99% Building Accels!, 2014 Feb 21 Platinum Power-Up!: Win Heart Shaped Boxes!, 2014 Feb 21 Platinum Power-Up!: Win Renegade Crates!, 2014 Feb 21 Platinum Power-Up!: Win Use the Force Boxes!, 2014 Feb 21 Platinum Power-Up!: Win Quadforce Crates, 2014 Feb 21 Tiered Spend Event!, 2014 Feb 18 Buy Plat, Win Prizes, 2014 Feb 17 Tiered Spend Event!, 2014 Feb 15 Platinum Power-Up!, 2014 Feb 13 Platinum Power-Up!, 2014 Feb 13 Platinum Power-Up!, 2014 Feb 13 Platinum Power-Up!, 2014 Feb 13 Platinum Power-Up!, 2014 Feb 13 Platinum Power-Up!, 2014 Feb 13 Tiered Spend Event!, 2014 Feb 10 Buy Plat, Win Prizes!, 2014 Feb 10 Platinum Purge Crates Edition!, 2014 Feb 8 Top Token Platinum Event!, 2014 Feb 7 Participate in the Platinum Purge..., 2014 Feb 5 The Big Bada Boom Event is here!, 2014 Jan 31 Win a Max Level Vermillion Spread Fire!, 2014 Jan 27 Buy Platinum, Get 99% Training Accelerators!, 2014 Jan 24 Tiered Spend Event!, 2014 Jan 23 Buy Platinum, Win Prizes!, 2014 Jan 20 Three For Thursday Spend Event!!!, 2014 Jan 16 Two For Tuesday Spend Event!, 2014 Jan 14 Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2014 Jan 11 Purchase Platinum for Free Patches and Crates!, Jan 9 New Tiered Spend Event!, Jan 8 Win Parts, Tokens and more on Monday Funday!, Jan 6 Category:Store Category:Gameplay Promotions 2013 Platinum/2013 Platinum 2.JPG Edgeworld Platinum.jpg|Buy Platinum Platinum3.jpg Platinum.JPG original909.png original34645.jpg Category:Store Category:Gameplay